With the development of digital technologies, various types of electronic products have been developed and propagated. Particularly, various display apparatuses such as a television (TV), a cellular phone, a personal computer (PC), a laptop computer, and a personal digital assistant (PDA) have been mostly used even in most homes.
As the use of display devices is increased, user needs for various functions have increased. Therefore, each electronic manufacturer to satisfy the user needs have also made a lot of efforts, such that products having a new function that is not present in the past have been successively launched.
Recently, a curved TV that makes a screen look curved has been developed as a new technology. The curved image that is viewed by the curved TV may give magnificence and realism of the image to a viewer and increase immersion of the viewer in the image. For this reason, a high-end display device adopts an OLED display panel to release a curved display device.
However, there is a problem in that the curved TV is expensive and takes up a large space due to the curved surface. Accordingly, a technology of enabling a viewer to view an image having a curved image effect using the existing flat panel TV is required.